To Break A Silver Lining
by Andamaie
Summary: She loves him, but is that enough to keep him from being hell's bitch? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prelude

Sam looked at Dean in disbelief "How could you make that deal, Dean?"  
"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead." Shaking his head "Couldn't do it."  
Sam became angry with his brother he couldn't believe Dean could be so selfish.  
"So, what, now I live and you die?"  
"That's the general idea, yeah." Dean said turning to walk away from Sam. Sam also turned around as he saw his brother doing so.  
"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you?" Sam hit a nerve, Deans somewhat smile was gone. "'Cause I was there. I remember." Dean looked down at the ground remembering the guilt he felt and still had deep down. "You were twisted and broken." Dean just shook his head, knowing his brother was right but refusing to admit it. "And now you go and do the same thing to me? Dean, What you've done is selfish." Dean now frustrated with his brother speaks up. "Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that."

until now…

***Brooke's POV***

And I remember the way he smelt, the way he laughed, his touch, the way he drove me crazy every time I seen him, the way he lied and would tell me everything was going to be okay even though we knew it deep down something would always go wrong…but no matter what…that comfort of him holding me safely in his arms at night made me feel like we were invincible…Like we could take on the world together and no one would ever stop us. He was my drug, and I was more than addicted.

What I'd do for just one more kiss, for him to come alive in my arms right now and just give me that famous crooked smile of his. But he's gone. It's all gone… here I am holding his still bloody ripped apart corpse.

The tears burnt her cheeks as reality hit her and she knew her beloved Dean was truly dead. But she couldn't let go…She wouldn't. She knew she and Sam would be following right behind him anyway so she just held him, that all she wanted to do. Light, burst around her, this was the end…and she welcomed it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a note for later chapters! Everything that is in BOLD is what they are thinking, just throwing that out there so it doesnt confuse the crap out of you when you get to it! Anyway, here is the story I hope you enjoy. I dont own OTH or Supernatural.**

Brooke opened the door to her motel and slammed it behind her as she walked into the crampy space. She just wanted to go home, but home was nowhere.  
She let her hair down and brown strands fell over her shoulders. She hadn't had her hair done in months and rarely even dealt with it other than blow drying it after showers, she was plain now. No longer the stunning Brooke Davis she once was. Since the passing of her two best friends Peyton and Haley, she was cold, broken, and didn't care for much of anything.

She was exhausted, she ran her hands threw her hair and decided that it was probably best to just take a little nap before hitting the road once again.

She laid down hoping to dream something nice, peaceful, but Brooke knew her mind was far from paradise…and that it was.

"help me! Brooke please, make the pain go away." Peyton whispered as she started to fade away.

"Stay with me! Help is on it's way… just please…stay with me just a minuet or two longer! Come on P. Sawyer, you can do it." Brooke cried while craddling her best friend.

Peyton was about to say something but her face went blank, pale as death took over.

"Brooke…why did you do this to us?" Haley was standing behind Brooke, blood gushing from her death wound.

"But you're dead?" Brooke said in confusion "How are you talking to me?"

"I am dead…my unborn child is dead…because of YOU!" Haley leaped at her.

Brooke was in Haley's grip before she knew it. She strangled her, Brooke didn't try to break free. Before she knew it both corpses were attacking her. Peyton picked up Brooke's dagger and began stabbing Brooke pushing it deep into her flesh.  
What could Brooke do? They were dead because of her…she just took the punishment.

"You feel that Brooke?" Peyton said her voice dark "I mean, it's what you did to us. YOU killed us Brooke!"

"I tried to save you both! I am so sorry!"

"Tried? Like you tried to save my unborn child? Like you TRIED to save me husband?" Haley was in her face now moving glitchy like, her eyes turned black and she disappeared and Peyton was back in Brooke's face. Brooke felt a sharp pain as Haley stabbed her in the back of the neck and for a second she felt peace but that was cut short when she was placed into a room with just a crib and a crying baby.

Brooke walked towards the crib so that she could comfort the infant but before she reached it Haley's husband Nathan Scott was standing over the crib. Blood began to gush from the crib and Nathan bent down to pick the child up. Brooke turned her head so she would not have to see the corpse of the baby.

"What have you done?" Nathan cried "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"NOOO!" Brooke's body jerked forward as she woke from her nightmare screaming, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her body was clammy from sweat, her breathing rapid.  
"I am so sorry Peyton and Hales!" she cried into her pillow "I let you all down."  
She now thought back to the day of their deaths, they day her life was ruined and flipped upside down. The day she found out who she really was… The Slayer.


	3. Chapter 2

When Brooke finally got herself calm she opened her eyes. The clock staring back at her said 3:29AM.  
"6 hours? So much for just a nap. Good job, Brooke." she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and showered quickly, packed what was left of her belongings and hit the road once again.

But what exactly was she running from? Herself? The creatures? Her past? Either way it was how she lived now. The rode kept her sane, kept her mind off many things. Brooke turned up the stereo and blasted what was playing she didn't care what it was as long as it was loud and blocked out the world around her.

As always she found a dumpy motel, she turned in, parked, and went in the main office to check in.  
"Hello Miss." the woman behind the desk greeted her nicely. "My guess is you're checking in?"  
"Your guess is correct." Brooke smiled but refused to make eye contact.  
"How many nights?"  
"Just tonight."  
"Ok it will be $24, is this going to be cash or credit?"  
"Cash." Brooke said pulling the exact amount out of her pocket, she handed it to the lady.  
"Alright here is your key! You are in room 106. Have a goodnight."  
"Thanks." Brooke said grabbing the key and then after her suitcase and walked back outside. The wind sent chills down her spine, her pale skin exposed to the cold winter air.

She walked towards her motel room, paranoid she searched all around her. She picked up the pace and walked a little faster as she came to the realization she was being watched. Before she knew it she was grabbed and drug into an alley in between the separate motel buildings. Before Brooke could even move she was frozen by what she saw…Peyton.  
"Miss me, B. Davis?" Peyton said her blonde curls swaying in the wind as she got a little closer to Brooke.  
"You are dead. You are supposed to be dead." And with that Brooke lost it, she fell to the ground struck by guilt.  
"Dead, oh yeah…that's right… you killed Me."  
"No, No I didn't I tried…"  
"To save me?" Peyton let out a laugh as she cut Brooke off "Well, good job. You did swell."  
Brooke started to run but before she got an inch from Peyton she was in her face again.  
"Oh! Brooke, you used to not being such a party pooper. Now, well now you are a broken worthless bitch who deserves what I am about to do to you."  
"Brooke, Where is my baby?"  
Brooke turned to see Hales, but it wasn't Haley, and that wasn't Peyton. It was simple, why didn't she realize it sooner? They were shifters and she knew it was a positive because Haley's once brown eyes white. But how was the shifter able to shift into them? P. Sawyer and Hales were dead.  
"So! Shifters…huh?" Brooke turned swiftly to look at the shifter disguised as Peyton.  
"Took you long enough, and here we thought you was the slayer"  
"Not for long." She heard an all too familiar voice other than Haley, it was her own and before she could do anything at all her own dagger was deep in her side just like in her dreams. Brooke pulled it out as she planned to kill all three of those damn shifters. And she did.

***BROOKE'S POV***

I began to run fast, I didn't care where I was going, I didn't care that I left all my things behind at the shabby motel. I just want out, I am done. With life, with being the slayer, with anything and everything. I reached my breaking point and nothing could bring me back. I felt myself slowly fading as I looked down at my wound below my left rib cage it was still pouring the blood but that wasn't going to stop me. I kept running until I reached a worn down cabin in the woods. No one will be here I thought as I walked up the steps and opened the front door, bags and satanic book were everywhere. And then I saw him…

"Hey, are you alright?" The handsome man was looking at me concern in his eyes, I couldn't speak but I wanted to. And then I felt it, the room spun and I knew I was gone, I felt my legs give out "Hey, Hey!" the man yelled. Before I hit the ground I was wrapped in his arms. I felt safe, and before I knew it everything went black.

***DEAN'S POV***

The front door opened and as it did I walked in figuring Sam was back from picking up food. But boy was I wrong. In front of me was a beautiful woman, bruised and bleeding from what looked to be a serious wound, she looked lost, scared. Before I could say anything else she began to fall "Hey, Hey!" I ran for her and got to her just in time before her head hit the dirty wooden floor, I cradled her as she was fighting with herself.

"Save me." She whispered to me before she passed out.

And I knew what I was going to do right then and there, save her…even if it was the last thing I did.  
I picked up the phone and dialed Sammy but while I was waiting for him to answer I just stared at her. She was stunning he thought as he began to carefully move the hair out of her face.  
Sam finally answered.

"Sam, get here fast! It's an emergency."  
"Dean! Are you alright?" he could hear the panic in Sam's voice.  
"I'm fine. Just get here and hurry."

Dean hung up his phone and went back to holding Brooke's comatose body.


	4. Chapter 3

***BROOKE'S POV***

My mind wondered as I was unconscious. I didn't know where I was but somehow for the first time in forever I felt safe. Who was that man? I knew what he was…I could tell by all his belongings, the way he was dressed and if that wasn't a huge sign it was the devil trap on the ground next to where I collapsed. He was a hunter, and hopefully one I could trust. I felt a familiar hand on mine, it was his. I could tell by how coarse they were. I felt a shock of life and I was brought back to reality and there he was, his eyes staring deep into mine. We both stared for what felt like forever and then he spoke.

"How do you feel?" His voice rough full of worry  
"Better." I could barely make the words come out, my throat was dry and he must've known because before I could say another word he handed me a glass of water. Of course being the slayer I gave him a questionable look, I knew he was a hunter and I wanted to trust him but still taking water from a stranger was not something I did on a daily basis.  
"Don't worry, it's just water." He replied as if he was reading my mind  
I tried to sit up, my body was weak and sore.  
"Need help?" he offered me his hand  
_Damnit._ I thought to myself_, I couldn't be helpless. I wouldn't._ But this time I gave in and swallowed my pride and gave him my hand.  
His eyes stayed on me as I took a sip of water  
"You know, staring is rude." I said giving him a weak smile.  
He swallowed hard, and looked away. "Sorry"  
"No it's fine." I said handing him back the empty glass  
it became awkward and silent for a moment, and now I was the one doing the staring.  
"How's the wound feel?" he said looking down at my ribs and then back to me  
I looked away from him fast and down at the my shirt where the wound would be.  
"Better." I lied feeling a sharp pain hit

I heard a door open and jumped turning to see what or who was coming through the door.  
"Relax." The taller man said "Just bringing you food." He said tossing the bag of fast food on the table next to him but still holding what looked to be a coffee.  
"I'm Sam." He said giving me a wave  
"And I'm Dean."  
I turned back around to Dean who was giving me a cute crooked smile. I tried to catch myself but it was too late I, Brooke Davis was blushing, something I hadn't done since…since…Peyton and Hales… the memory of that night hit me like a wrecking ball and I remembered how I got here. I cut my thoughts short refusing to cry and figured I'd should at least introduce myself  
"I'm Brooke."  
"Well, Brooke. What was a girl like you doing out in the middle of the night in the woods?"  
"Sam, she just woke up! Give her a second." Dean jumped onto Sam, and Sam gave him a disapproving look  
"Dean, can I talk to you in private outside?"  
Dean touched my leg and gave me a look, a look I knew I would forever remember and stormed off past Sam and shut the door behind, Sam smiled at me and walked out behind his partner.

***DEAN'S POV***

"Dean, can I talk to you in private outside?" Sam was giving me a disapproving look, anger boiled inside me, but for what reason?  
I touched her leg, she flinched beneath my touch and I gave her a smile and walked out as my brother asked me to do. I slammed the door and I was outside the cabin, wondering what Sam needed to discuss. Seconds later Sam joined me outside.

"Don't even think about it Dean." He said giving me that same look he was giving me before  
"Think about what?" I said angrily  
"You know Dean, you've got that look in your eyes."  
"What look, Sammy?"  
"The one look you got when we were on that hunt for your old "friend" Cassie."  
Sam knew me all too well, but why did I want to fight him on this? What was it with Brooke that was already driving me so wild?  
"Don't go there Sam." I shook my head. "Don't you dare!" I stormed passed him and back into the house he followed behind. I was done arguing, I knew what he was going to say and I knew he was right. I couldn't fall for her and sure as hell couldn't let her fall for me, I signed my soul away and I was going to hell and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it now.

She was still on the couch where we had left her she looked at me, those brown eyes piercing right through me. Sam walked in front of me and joined her on the couch, I took a seat in front of her knowing Sam wouldn't let me any closer to her.

"I know you are probably questioning who we are and what we are doing with all this satanic stuff. But we can help you…if you just tell us what hurt you." Sam spoke to her  
"You're hunters, I know." She said looking at both of us, her eyes blinking rapidly.  
"How do you not that?" I questioned  
"Devils Trap, the books, the clothes" she looked back and forth at both of us "It doesn't take a genius to spot one of you guys out."  
Sam and I looked at each other lost for words  
"Who are you?" Sam was just as confused as I was now  
she took a breath, you could tell she was debating on whether or not to tell us.  
"Listen, you don't need to know that. All you need to know is that I am nothing that can harm either of you."  
"Start talking." Sam's good cop turned bad in a matter of seconds.  
I didn't know what to think or say, it was like Sam and I traded places. I didn't want to be rude or ask her questions that would make her uncomfortable. I wanted her to feel safe, not the other way around.  
"Sam! It's no of our business. Let's leave it at that."  
"No, Dean. We won't leave it at that." He looked at me rage crossed his face and then back at her. "Now can you give us an answer, please?"

***BROOKE'S POV***

The tension was growing strong in the room, if I told them would I be in danger? I didn't know anything, all I knew was the prophecy "_Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer._" I resisted it in my head as the two hunters went at each other. My side started to ache again and I looked down at it.

"No, Dean. We won't leave it at that." Sam looked back at me. "Now can you give us an answer, please?"  
"How long was I out for?" I looked at Dean ignoring Sam's prying question.  
"Three days?" He looked at me concerned. I felt myself grow pale. "Why?"  
"This isn't good."

I should've self-healed by now, this isn't possible. Why is my cut still hurting? I lifted up my shirt and a deep wound was still presentable on my ribs._ This can't be how the hell am I still weak, and wounded?  
_  
"You're sure, three days?"  
"Yes, Brooke. What's wrong?" Dean stared at me, Sam also grown worried and just stared  
"Listen, what I am about to tell you might sound crazy. But I think I need your help."  
_What was I doing?! I needed no one's help. I promised myself. I would never let anyone else in, ever.  
_"What is it? Dean and I won't think you are crazy just please explain what you're talking about."  
"I am the Slayer." I said looking at both of them watching their reactions turn from concern back to confusion.  
"The Slayer?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"The one, and only."


	5. Chapter 4

***BROOKE'S POV***

"Slayer? You mean," Sam was giving me a questionable look. "you all exist?"  
"Last I checked I was alive and breathing so, yeah."  
"Then no offense why do you need our help?"  
"Sam, does it matter?" Dean's eyes met Sam's "She asked for help, that's what we do."  
"Yes, Dean. But what I am saying is…" Sam looked back at me "If you are as powerful as the lore says you are supposedly invincible to anything evil."  
"Correct."  
"Then why do you need our help?"  
"I should be healed by now! Wounds like this take about 15 minuets tops to heal…maybe not even that. But, as you can see it's nowhere near being fully healed and it has been more than 72 hours and look" I raised up my shirt showing them the open wound "It's still there."  
Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at my wound  
"What do you need us to do?" Dean said still staring at the open wound below my ribs  
"I honestly don't know." I said shrugging and looking down at the wooden floor aggravated  
"We will protect you no matter what until we find out what's wrong with your powers, okay?" Dean's voice was somewhat calming  
"Thanks…" is all I could choke out before I felt tears hit my face.  
_**why the hell am I crying?**_  
"Sam, do me a favor and call Bobby?" Dean said handing Sam the phone  
Sam shook his head and walked outside

"You okay?" Dean said moving closer to me, taking Sam's place on the couch.  
"Yeah, yeah. I am fine" I gave him a tiny smile but somehow he seen straight through it  
"You don't have to lie."  
"It's like one day your life is this perfect sculpture, and then something comes in smashes it…your hopes, dreams, love…and when all that's left is the shattered pieces that you can't put back together, you're lost." I shook off the tears and laughed a little "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."  
"No, I understand completely." his gaze was on me now, and I knew I should look away but I just couldn't he was magnetic and I was stuck "I have been doing this since I can remember, taking care of Sammy while our father went out on hunts and when I was old enough he started taking me out and showing me the ways, the family business." his eyes filled with pain and I acted on old instinct and pulled him into a hug. He smelt heavenly, with a hint of whiskey. I felt hot, and I knew I just made things a hell of a lot harder on myself and possibly him. Surprisingly he didn't pull away, if anything I thought I felt him pull me closer.  
_**what is happening to me? Good job, Brooke. Not even a few hours and you are already falling for his charm.**_  
I had to let go of him, I knew it…so I pulled out of his soothing embrace and he looked away.  
"So, you and Sam are brothers?" I said breaking the awkward silence I had caused, but honestly I just wanted him to look back at me.  
"Yeah, we are." he didn't look at me this time, he just stood up and walked to the broken table beside the door.  
**_Great, not even a look._**

***DEAN'S POV***

_**So much for no chick flick moments**_  
"It's like one day your life is this perfect sculpture, and then something comes in smashes it…your hopes, dreams, love…and when all that's left is the shattered piece's that you can't put back together, you're lost." she wiped off the tears and let out this adorable little laugh "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."  
"No, I understand completely." I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine **_concentrate Dean, don't get lost in those eyes._**  
"I have been doing this since I can remember, taking care of Sammy while our father went out on hunts and when I was old enough he started taking me out and showing me the ways, the family business." I felt anger, pain, regret as I told her my story but before I knew it her arms were wrapped around my neck she had a scent of her own, I knew this wasn't the right thing to be doing but there was no way in hell I could let go. I couldn't help myself, I pulled her closer, I wanted to take away all that pain I saw in her eyes. Then it hit me, I had to pull away…I only have a couple more months until I am sent straight to the pit. She pulled away, and I couldn't even look at her, I knew now I had to keep my distance. **_I couldn't be the cause of more pain. I wouldn't do that to her. Snap out of it, it's only been 3 days with her and what I was feeling couldn't be anything more than just sexual desire. I mean, it couldn't be more than that…could it?_**  
"So, you and Sam are brothers?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Brooke broke the silence.  
"Yeah, we are." I got off the couch, I had to get away from her before it all led to something. I walked to the table and picked up my can of Coors Crafted and enjoyed it. I looked back at her, her gaze was on me but when she saw that I caught her she swiftly turned her gaze to something else.  
"Want a beer?" I offered  
"Sure."  
I walked toward the fridge but before I reached it Sam stormed through the door. **_Finally! Can't do anything around Sam.  
_**  
"There is good new's and bad new's" Sam said as he threw himself back down on the couch.  
"Bad new's first." Brooke said calmly.  
"Bobby said he has no idea about how we will help you out seeing as how you are the first Slayer he has ever heard of."  
"Okay, then what's the good new's?" I said sitting down across from Sammy passing Brooke her beer.  
"He said that he does have a few books on your kind and that if he came across anything that could possibly help he would give us a call."  
Brooke took a drink and then spoke, "And what do we do while he looks?"  
"Dean and I will look after you until then, and I think maybe packing up and heading for Bobby's in the morning wouldn't be such a bad idea."  
"I agree." I said knowing that as many people I could get around me while being with Brooke was probably the safest bet.

5 HOURS LATER

I heard the door open to the cabin, I looked at the bed where Brooke was sleeping and she wasn't there.  
_**what the hell is she doing?**_  
Without thinking I got up off the floor and went outside after her, I opened the door and there she was sitting on the porch looking at the sky but when she heard the door creak closed she looked behind her at me and smiled. Her smile was driving me insane.  
"I am fine, Dean." she turned back around "Go back inside, get some sleep before our big trip."  
_**Don't do it, Dean. Don't you dare.**_Of course, I shook it off and did it anyway  
"I'll live." I said taking a seat next to her  
Her face gleamed as the moon shined down upon it, she was beautiful that I couldn't deny.  
"You know, I am not some damsel in distress. I will be fine, now get to bed." she looked away from the stars and looked at me.  
"Well, right now you are. So, I will sit right here until you decide to go in." I said looking at her  
"Better get comfy because there isn't a chance in hell I am going back in there anytime soon." she said stubbornly.  
"Then I guess I better." I couldn't help but smile a bit at her. "So, how did you find out?"  
"About what?"  
"About being the Slayer."  
"Oh…" She looked away from me and back up at the sky "Things came for me, for my friends. I learned my job quickly but not fast enough…" her voice cracked "They all died…everyone I loved." she was crying once again like earlier and this time I made the move, I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her as close to me as possible. She cried on my chest while I caressed her head. I couldn't help it, I had to soothe her someway but this is where I knew it had began…and I had to end it fast before we both got any stronger feelings. I could be a friend, just a friend.  
"I'm sorry." she sobbed into my chest  
"You're okay, it's okay. I promise."


	6. Chapter 5

***BROOKES POV*  
**  
I was looking out the window, thinking of last night.**_ His warm embrace, his smile, his eyes, he was pure perfection_**. But when I woke up this morning everything had changed, he didn't look at me, barely talked to me, and I could tell he didn't want to be alone with me seeing as how every time Sam left us alone he would think of some excuse to out of the room. I couldn't understand what I had done, but whatever. **_See Brooke, this is what you get for pouring your heart out to a stranger._**

Sam walked back into the cabin, saving me from my thoughts I turned my attention to him as he talked**  
**"Brooke, I was loading our stuff in the car when I realized that I was missing your stuff?"  
"I don't have anything."  
"You're kidding?" he said in a laughing tone  
"If only."  
"Do you want something of mine to wear? I mean, until you get some clothes?"  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
"Okay, well I guess we are ready." He said walking to the door  
I stood up, my wound ached but I ignored it and walked on out the door following behind Sam. Dean was putting oil in his car, he had his jacket off and was wearing a grey shirt that fit his body perfectly, I didn't want to stare so I took one good look and turned my attention back to Sam who was now talking to me.  
"Do you mind sitting in the back?"  
"Not a bit" I got in the back and scooted myself towards the middle so I could listen in on their conversations  
"Brooke, are you sure you are okay with sitting in the back?"  
"Sam, honestly I don't think you could fit back here." I said laughing, Sam joined in  
"Yeah, you've got that right."  
Dean put the hood down, and hopped in the driver's seat. He took no time putting the key in the ignition, music was silently playing through the speakers  
"Black Sabbath? Dean, come on not again." Sam said jokingly  
"Sammy, you know the house rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." And with that being said he blasted the music.

You could tell they were used to this, they both sat so comfortably and I couldn't lie…Dean looked irresistible driving. **_Why am I doing this to myself? Just stop it already he is obviously not interested in you. _** I decided to put myself out of misery. I scooted behind Dean's seat so I wouldn't have to look at the side of his perfectly sculpted face; I turned to the road for comfort as I have done many times before.

***DEAN'S POV*  
A FEW HOURS LATER**

I was driving as fast I could to get to Bobby's**_;_** it was torture being in the Impala with her. Every second I wanted to look back at her, I wanted to talk to her, but if I did I know where it would lead so I couldn't. Even if we became friends it would still turn out the same way, she would be in pain. I just summed it all up to keeping my distance. Something I had gotten good at over the years. I knew Sam could tell I was arguing with myself he gave me that brotherly smile that said "It will be alright" but we both knew deep down it wouldn't. **_Just a glance, just one glace and then look away._** I looked at her reflection in my rear view mirror, she was sleeping. Peacefully I hope; she needed it.  
"I think it's a little too fast to have feelings for her. Don't you?" Sam caught my quick glance at Brooke  
"Sam." I said angrily  
"I'm sorry, Dean." His eyes were on me now "Just don't let your feelings cloud your judgment."  
"Damnit Sam!" I growled "You don't think I know that?"  
"You sure as hell aren't acting like it."  
"Don't Sam. Just drop it."  
"Fine." He said looking away "Just don't do anything stupid."

We pulled into Bobby's, Brooke was still snoozing in the back  
"You want to wake her up?" I looked over at Sam  
"Sure."  
I came to a complete stop and got out leaving Sam with Brooke. I walked into Bobby's to find him in the study reading up on Slayers.

"Find anything of use?" I said  
"Hello would've been nice, you idgit." He said his usual drunken slur was present  
"Hey, Bobby." Sam said as he walked into the Study, Brooke who was closely following behind Sam "This is Brooke; the Slayer I was telling you about."  
Bobby stood up, "Well, it's nice to meet you." He took another sip of whiskey and took his seat  
"Nice to meet you to." She smiled and looked away as she scoped the place out  
"I haven't found anything of use yet." Bobby said looking up at Brooke  
"Thank you for looking." she smiled at him "By any chance do you have somewhere I can get cleaned up?"  
"Well, yeah. Upstairs first door on the left."  
Brooke smiled and made her way out of the room looking nowhere but the floor as she made her way to the stairs.

***BROOKE'S POV*  
**  
"Brooke! We are here." Sam was shaking me  
"Huh?" I mumbled  
"We are at Bobby's."  
"What?" I jumped up and looked around "How long was I asleep for?"  
"Pretty much the whole ride."  
"Great." I got out of the Impala and looked around; I was surrounded by cars and in front of me was what looked to be another abandoned house. I followed Sam in and was surprised to see electricity. **_Guess it isn't abandoned._** I followed Sam into a room, books everywhere, and there was Dean and at a desk was a man who looked to be in his late 50's, defiantly a hunter, and who must have been Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam walked into the study and said to the man, I followed him Sam "This is Brooke; the Slayer I was telling you about."  
Bobby stood up and greeted me nicely "Well, it's nice to meet you." He then took a sip of what looked to be whiskey and sat down.  
"Nice to meet you to." I gave him a gentle smile and then began looking around, books were everywhere, and it was dusty.  
"I haven't found anything of use yet." Bobby said looking at me, I felt disappointment but I tried not to let it show much.  
"Thank you for looking." I wanted away from Dean, his presences was driving me crazy. **_Think, escape plan!_** "By any chance do you have somewhere I can get cleaned up?"  
"Well, yeah. Upstairs first door on the left."  
**_Good work!_**  
I smiled and walked out of the room, up the stairs, and turned left and found myself in a bathroom that wasn't any cleaner than the rest of the place, old me might have been bugged out by this but I knew I could manage.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and staring back at me was plain old boring Brooke. I took off my clothes and looked at the shower. **_Well here goes nothing._** I turned the nob and the water began to run, I took off my clothes and got in.  
_

***DEAN'S POV*  
**  
I poured some of Bobby's whiskey into my glass and took a drink, nothing better than the burning robust taste. Bobby walked in  
"Found something." He said sitting down in the chair across from me "Apparently this is normal, it says here that she is to be tested."  
"Tested? What does it mean by tested?"  
"Doesn't say."  
"Great, So, That's the only way?"  
"Looks like it." Bobby got up and handed me the book "I've looked all night now you can do some searching." Bobby walked out of the room  
"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." I heard Brooke say to Bobby, she walked in, I didn't turn to look at her, and I didn't say a word  
"Dean?" the way she said my name sent chills down my spine, I gave in and looked at her; She was even beautiful with wet hair . "Do you mind if I sit in here with you?" **_  
Tell her no!  
_**I looked at her, she looked scared and worried. **_ Son of a bitch.  
_**"Yeah."  
She sat where Bobby was just sitting, and pulled her legs up under her chin.  
"Do you need something to sleep in?" I said noticing she was going to have to sleep in her clothes  
"No, I'll be fine." I was going to talk but she cut me off "Dean, did I do anything to upset you?"  
"No." I said looking back at the book, I had to cut it short and not let it get to where she was planning on taking it "I'm getting tired so if you wouldn't mind…"  
"Yeah, sure." She cut me off knowing what I was about to say, she walked out of the room. I knew I was doing the right thing but, all I wanted to do was grab her and hold her tight and tell her everything would be fine. I had to make her hate me, and no matter how bad I wanted her I knew I couldn't be selfish.

***BROOKE'S POV*  
**  
I walked out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs. I didn't feel like snooping I just wanted to talk to Dean. I heard him talking to Bobby and I put my back against the wall to listen.

"Tested? What does it mean by tested?" Dean sounded confused  
"Doesn't say."  
"Great, So, That's the only way?"  
"Looks like it. I've looked all night now you can do some searching." I heard Bobby get up and I knew that was my queue to walk in, but that plain failed as I bumped into Bobby.  
He looked frustrated.  
"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." I said quickly  
"Mhm." He said and stumbled off upstairs.  
**_Grump!  
_**  
I walked in the room; Dean's back was turned to me. **_Should I go in? No maybe…Yes, You should!_** I debated for a second and then walked in  
"Dean?" He turned around and looked at me. "Do you mind if I sit in here with you?" **_  
_**He just stared at me…**_  
_**"Yeah." He finally said, and my heart skipped a beat.  
I sat down across from his and pulled my legs up to where my chin was resting on my knees  
"Do you need something to sleep in?"  
"No, I'll be fine…Dean, did I do anything to upset you?"  
"No." he said quickly to returned his full attention back to the damn book "I'm getting tired so if you wouldn't mind…"  
**_No…Don't…do something…_**  
"Yeah, sure." I couldn't let him finish that sentence; I didn't want to hear it. I held the tears back as I got up and walked out of the room. **_Why did this hurt so badly? It wasn't like we were dating…hell we were still strangers. But I found so much comfort in everything he did, it made me feel like me. _**I ran up to the room Sam told me I could stay in and closed the door.


End file.
